Diamond in the Rough
by effection
Summary: [rated for sexual content] They aren't really meant to be lovers... but sometimes they forget.


**Prologue**

Strong, calloused fingers dig into her hips. He is so warm, so hard. She throws back her head and arches her body. Heat, heat, heat. She need his body heat.

He roughly pushes her farther up the bed, takes her ankles in his hands, hooks her knees over his elbows. She is icy cold and he's overheated.

"You're sure?" he asks, voice hoarse, eyes black, wishing she'll say _Yes_. She reaches up, trails a frozen finger down his warm, pale chest, making him shiver.

"Does it matter?" she answers him with a question. It doesn't need to be answered because it doesn't matter. None of them are sure. It feels so right when they know it's wrong, but that's never stopped them before.

He replies with a smirk, positions himself in her cool entrance, hissing as he slides himself in, inch by torturous inch. Her breathy moan floats to his ears and he leans forward, kissing it from her mouth.

Her cold tongue mingles with his warm one languidly as he pulls back out then thrusts back in. It doesn't take long for their slow kisses to become ravenous. He moves one hand between their body, manipulating her tense skin, making her hiss before sliding another hand up her slick, lithe stomach until it reaches her left breast.

"_More_," she grits out, her eyelids dropping over her eyes. He licks along her jaw, tasting the ice of her skin. She feels like she's been doused in a hot shower. She feels _better_ than that. His sharp teeth nip down her throat to her collarbone as his hands wander, gripping and groping.

His thrusts are speeding up. They always try to make it slow and sweet, but it always escalates to something they can't control. Her nails scratch his back as her hips arch up to meet him.

She's reaching her climax. He can feel it.

"Look at me," he whispers against her lips. Her eyes fly open and her perpetually pale irises meet his dilated pupils.

Her face is as flushed as it'll ever get and his is dripping sweat. Her body's stiffening as she moves her slender hands up his neck, tangling in his hair. She brings him back down for another kiss. Her thighs clench around his waist, bringing him deeper each time.

"I love you," she whispers before she sees the fireworks.

The words are all he needs before he explodes into her.

He collapses on top of her and she wraps her arms around him to keep him there forever. They can hear each other's heavy breathing though neither of them needs to breathe. They can feel each other's heartbeats though their hearts both stopped working so many hears ago.

He turns his head to look at her face. Her eyes meet his and he smiles softly, trailing a warm finger down her cheek gently. He doesn't say the words, but she knows anyway.

Perhaps it's better if those three words remain unspoken.

Their love can destroy century's worth of war and treaties, compromises and arguments between the Vampires and the Werewolves because Diamond is the daughter of the Aro, head Volturi and lethal in every way, and she's set to marry Marcus, the son of the Stein, the Lycan Emperor and ruler of the species throughout Europe. Their marriage is destined to end a millennia of fighting. It's just a shame that she fell in love with Lucas instead, Marcus's first in command and number one confident.

But they wont think about that tonight because right now, looking in each other's eyes under the moonlight, all that's left in the world is him and her, Diamond and Lucas, and all is right in the world.

Tomorrow will be a different story.

Tomorrow is Diamond's wedding day.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Okay, this is a semi-twisted Twilight. It's set in Volterra after Twilight & New Moon take place. Since Eclipse hasn't come out yet, this story takes place after my personal take of the 3rd book, "Burn Beautiful." You don't need to read it to understand this story as this isn't really a sequel. A few recognizable characters will make an appearance, but the main characters are going to be the Volturi (Aro & Co.) and my original characters, Diamond, Lucas, and Marcus.

Basically, I'm broadening on the idea that there are werewolves all over the world and that they have their very own headquarters too, just like the Volturi are the "main police" of vampires around the world. Vamps and Werewolves have fought against each other for years and years, and now they're looking to compromise and live together in something that resembles peace.

I realize that vampires cannot have children - so Diamond isn't the literal daughter of Aro. She's created by him and is one of her favorites - he loves her like he would love a daughter.

Please give this story a chance. It might surprise you.


End file.
